


Now the pain has cut too deep

by aewriting



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Brief mention of Alex Manes, Gen, Michael Guerin Week 2019, Wild Pony (Roswell New Mexico)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewriting/pseuds/aewriting
Summary: A phone call from Liz sends Michael racing to the Pony.***Day One of Michael Guerin Week: Welcome to the Party





	Now the pain has cut too deep

Michael’s in the car before Liz even finishes her third sentence.

He’s pushing the limits of legality as he races to the Pony. With Max… gone… he can’t afford to get waylaid by one of Valenti’s new, overeager deputies.

The truck screeches into the lot, kicking up dust and gravel. It’s after last call, and the only cars still there belong to Liz, Maria, and Isobel.

He can feel his pulse pumping in his ears, in his fingers, and he doesn’t bother checking if the door is locked or not, just blasts it open.

“Are you okay? Is everyone okay?” he pants out, barreling toward the bar.

“Yes,” says Liz.

“I’m fine,” says Isobel.

“_No,_” says Maria emphatically.

Michael freezes, swallows, finally inhales and takes in the scene.

Maria’s wearing a gauzy top Michael’s always liked on her – pale pinks and oranges all swirled together.

It’s covered in blood, now.

There’s an angry mark looping around her neck, presumably where someone pulled at her necklace and yanked, hard. 

He looks at her left arm, bare, the sleeve pushed far up. That must have been the one. The skin is soft, perfect, and the edges of a shimmering handprint are just starting to develop at the wrist.

Liz, ever practical, is holding a broom. There’s a dustpan full of broken glass at her feet, and bloodied rags on the bar next to three wine glasses, nearly drained.

A freak fucking accident.

Isobel looks shaken. “She’s pissed, Michael,” she says softly. “At all of us, really. But mostly at you.”

Michael nods, minutely, and finally meets Maria’s gaze.

Her eyes are flashing as she approaches him. “Six months, Michael. Six. Fucking. Months.”

“Maria – “ Michael starts.

“Do _not._” Maria’s mouth is a thin line. “Half a year, we were together. And this is how I find out?”

Michael looks down, looks anywhere but at her.

“I could feel it, you know. Feel that you were hiding something. I assumed it was something about your hand, or your childhood… or Alex.” She turns away then, bites her pretty lip. “Fucking Alex.” There are tears there, Michael knows, close to the surface but she’s forcing them back. And then she laughs, harsh and angry. “But my god…” She looks around at everyone, just shaking her head with that wry, angry, wet-eyed smile still in place. “You’re an alien. A _fucking _alien.”

“And an asshole,” Michael mutters wearily. He half collapses onto the nearest barstool and takes a swig of acetone straight from his flask before passing it to Isobel. “Welcome to the goddamn party, DeLuca.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Fic title is from "Walking on Broken Glass," by Annie Lennox.


End file.
